


Under The Skin

by Yellow_Beanie



Category: Among Us - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Lots of Angst, Parasite imposter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27126109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellow_Beanie/pseuds/Yellow_Beanie
Summary: Eight crewmates crash land onto the planet Polus. In the midst of figuring out how to get home, finding an alien species, and the fear of imposters being among them, can Spider and Bean keep their relationship alive?
Relationships: Black/Yellow (Among Us)
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All of the characters have names close to their color, but here they are so you aren’t confused.
> 
> Spider - Black  
> Bean - Yellow  
> Tangy - Orange  
> Angel - White  
> Reed - Red  
> Rosie - Pink  
> Poppy - Baby Pink  
> Lapis - Blue  
> Em - Lime

A young Crewmate sits on a boarding ship. They’re black space suit contrasts with the red beanie that they’re wearing, but they don’t mind. 

Spider looks around the dropship at the other crewmates they’ll be stuck with for the next few weeks. They notice the Pink Crewmate has what looks like her younger sibling on her lap. 

“Why’d she bring a kid here? Is that even allowed?” Spider said under their breath. 

“Hello!” 

The voice snaps Spider out of their thoughts. They turn around to see a yellow suited crewmate behind them. They’re wearing a gray sweater with white stars around their shoulders and a little leaf on their head. 

“My name’s Bean.” Bean those up their arm to Spider. “What’s yours?”

Spider stares at Bean for a second, still processing this whole interaction. Why’d they wait this long to talk to them? Spider reaches out their hand and shakes Bean’s.

“Name’s Spider” they say in a dull tone. 

Bean shakes their hand quickly in excitement. “Isn’t this exciting!? We’re gonna be on a space station!”

Spider doesn’t get why Bean’s so surprised. Then again, it’s not everyday that astronauts are sent to the Skeld. Though it’s not a ‘real’ mission, really it’s just to test who is really ready for space travel. 

“I guess it’s kinda cool, well as cool as a test run can be” says Spider.

“I heard that there’s imposters up there.” The orange crewmate chimed in, instantly killing any mood that was had. No one really knows if these “imposters” are really real, but the stories that have been told are enough to cause even the most mature soldier nightmares. Everyone looked at the orange crewmate, who was adjusting his crown seemingly unaware of the affect of his words.

Red was the first one to cut the silence. “Look I’m sure that there aren’t any imposters everyone.” With his suit and tie Red looked like a leader. The ram horns he wore also made him look more intimidating. “Why would they even send us to Skeld if there were any of those things?”

“Red’s right! I-I think.” A white colored crewmate added. The blue patch with a cross suggested she was a nurse.

“Look I’m just saying. The last crew that went to Skeld had only one survivor.” Orange said. 

Before anyone could rebuke him, there was a huge thud on the outside of the drop ship. And then the ship started to crash.


	2. Chapter 2

Spider opened up their eyes, still shaken up by the crash. They quickly check to see if they’re still breathing. Yep, they’re still alive. 

They take a second to get a good look at their surroundings. Their visor cracked, they see everyone else getting themselves situated. Everyone was still trying to understand what just happened. It all happened so fast. 

The red suited crewmate cut through the deafening silence. “Is everyone ok?” Everyone nodded, not really ready to talk.

“We should look outside. See if there’s anything or anyone out there” Red suggested. 

Bean eagerly jumped up. “I’ll go first!” They shouted. Spider smiled a bit, even though they barely knew each other it made them happy to see Bean so energetic still. 

Bean pushed open the drop ship doors, which didn’t take much effort since they had already been damaged from the crash. Cold air rushed through the open doors. The planet surprisingly already had some buildings there, most likely from a previous crew. The planet, despite being surrounded by lava, was covered in snow. 

The little kid that Pink had brought with her ran into the snow with excitement. Spider wondered if the kid was ok after that crash. Red called everyone to the front of the drop ship.

“Ok, so it looks like we’re stuck here until we can get our higher ups to send help.” Red said. “I suggest that we all introduce ourselves. My name is Reed.”

“My name’s Bean!” Bean said. 

“My name’s Spider.”

“M-my name is Angel” said the white crewmate.

The pink crewmate grabbed the kid. “My name’s Rosie, and this is my little sister Poppy.” Poppy waved to the rest of the crewmates with a smile.

“Name’s Em.” the lime crewmate said. He was the only one who didn’t have any extra accessory, just a bright lime suit.

“I’m Tangy.” The orange crewmate said. 

Blue was the last one to introduce herself. “Lapis” was all she said. She had a little cherry hat on.

With everyone having introduced themselves, they decided to find a place to rest. They all needed it after what had happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’m gonna try to update this at least once a week. Sorry this chapter is mostly introductions.


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone had decided to sleep in the drop ship. It was crowded and the metal floor didn’t help with the cold. 

Spider couldn’t sleep, there was so much that had happened, and so many questions. What hit the drop ship? Where are they? And will they be able to leave?

They decided to do some exploring. There was so much that had to be figured out. They first went to the long building in the middle of the area. There was a plate over the door that said “Office”. 

Spider was surprised to see how normal the office looked. They honestly expected it to be in complete disrepair. They noticed a huge red button on the table. It read “Emergency Meeting”. Spider decided not to touch it. 

“What are you doing in here?” A voice suddenly spoke, breaking Spider’s train of thought. Spider turned around quickly to see Lapis standing in the office with a water cup in hand. 

Spider responded “Uh…I was just looking around this place. You?”

“The same.” Lapis said, just as monotone as earlier. Spider was about to leave and then Lapis spoke up again.

“I want you to see something”. 

The two of them to a small room right across the main office. It had both a card swipe and a passport reader. But what caught Spider’s eye the strange machine right next to them. Lapis ushered Spider to it. 

The machine was somehow connected to everyone’s vitals. But how? None of them connected to it, and they weren’t even supposed to be on this planet. Spider was even more confused than they were when they crashed. Yet Lapis just watched calmly. 

“Interesting isn’t it? I wonder who did this, who connected us to this machine.” Lapis put her hand on the vitals machine. “It could be useful if any of us die. 

Spider froze suddenly. How could she say something like that, and so calm? 

Lapis left the office area. Before leaving she said, “I’m sore if I frightened you.” As she left, the cherry on her head bounced up and down, somehow not falling into the snow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for both the long wait and short length of this chapter. I promise next chapter will be where things start getting interesting.


End file.
